


Remote Possibilities

by Sparkle (kirax2)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirax2/pseuds/Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't heard from Michiru, either."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost of one of my earliest pieces. I've always liked this particular pairing. This is the piece I submitted years ago for consideration for acceptance to the Fanfic Revolution Mailing List. It's an alternate universe story, but not as much as "Galatea". In this one, there is only one change to the Sailor Moon Universe. Contains *Spoilers* for the "Stars"(5th) season of Sailor Moon, and you probably won't understand all of it unless you've seen this season.

_And I would be the one_  
_to hold you down_  
_kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away_  
_and after that, I'd wipe away the tears_  
_just close your eyes dear..._

_-Sarah McLachlan_  
_"Possession" from "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy"_

  


Haruka stared out at the runway morosely. 

"Got it," said her lover, waving an envelope containing a ticket in front of her face. Haruka scowled a little, wanting to snatch away the ticket and tear it into tiny pieces. The contents of that envelope were going to take Michiru away from her... 

"Haruka," said the other girl, drawing her gaze from the hated envelope. Michiru was staring into her eyes, her face puckered with concern. "Are you sure you're all right with this? It will only be for a few months..." 

Haruka forced her face into a semblance of a smile. "We've been through this before," she sighed. "One, it's a great opportunity for you. Two, we need to search for that disturbance we felt invading our planet..." Both of them paused a moment, looking grim. "...and YOU'RE the one with the mirror. Three, one of us has to stay behind to protect the others...from themselves." Both of them smiled at this, but Haruka's smile faded as she continued, "No matter how you look at it, it makes sense. That doesn't mean I have to like it, though." 

"I don't like it, either," Michiru's voice was calm, but her eyes reflected her inner turmoil. "I'll miss you so much--" she stopped as Haruka put a finger over her lips. 

"I'll miss you, too, Michiru," Haruka whispered. Then she removed her finger from the other girl's lips and replaced it with her own. The two of them stood silhouetted against the bright terminal windows, oblivious to the smiles or stares of passers-by. They broke apart only when Michiru's flight was announced.. 

Michiru's face was a little flushed, but she smiled up at her lover. "I'll try to call, but the different time zones will make it difficult...anyway...I'll see you in a few months." She picked up her violin case, too precious to leave in the careless hands of the baggage handlers, and stared into the eyes of her beloved. "I love you, Haruka," she whispered finally. 

"I love you, Michiru." 

* * *

Haruka sighed as she watched the plane rise majestically into the air. She had never liked flying in airplanes, give her the feel of the wind and a steering wheel in her hands any day. Now, helicopters were an entirely different... 

A familiar golden head appeared in the corner of her vision, disrupting her train of thought. She turned to verify that it was, indeed, who she thought it was...and then grinned mischievously to herself. 

"Hey, Odango-Atama." Usagi felt a tug on one of her pony-tails and spun around. "Haruka-san!" she said, smiling in delight. 

"Shouldn't you be in school, Odango-cha--" Haruka began jokingly, and then stopped as she got a closer look at Usagi's tear-streaked face. The protectiveness she always felt around Usagi instantly overwhelmed any other emotions. "What's wrong?" she said softly, running her fingers over the tear-tracks on the other girl's cheeks. 

Usagi's eyes flew to Haruka's like startled birds, and, for a moment, she seemed to tremble under the other girl's touch. Abruptly, she shook her head. "I'm fine," she said in a watery voice. 

She was NOT fine, Haruka could tell. "C'mon, why don't we go dig up some tea and cakes," she said, smiling at the other girl. Food was always a sure-fire way to cheer up Usagi-chan. 

Sure enough, the golden-haired girl's face brightened. "Really?" she said. 

Haruka laughed at the eagerness in the other girl's tone. "Sure. I'll even buy--" she was cut off as Usagi glomped onto her. 

"Let's go!" squealed the girl excitedly, tugging at Haruka's arm. 

"Ok, ok, Usagi!" laughed Haruka, "There's just one problem." Usagi stopped and looked at her with concerned eyes. "My car is in the parking garage, which is THAT way," she pointed in the opposite direction. 

"Well, why didn't you SAY so?" said Usagi, and immediately started towing the taller girl back the way they had come. 

As they came upon the rear exit, Haruka felt a faint disturbance, a hint of an alien presence. Her head snapped up and she encountered the stare of a man in a dark uniform with a long black pony-tail. His eyes were hidden behind reflective sunglasses, something which made Haruka suspicious. She also didn't like the way he was looking at Usagi, and she put her arm protectively...almost possesively...around the other girl's shoulders. Usagi looked up at her, surprised, and blushed a little. Haruka glared at the young man and he stared back evenly until his friends distracted him. Then, he turned and left. 

* * *

Usagi sat across from Haruka, consuming tea and cakes at an astonishing rate. This was made even more impressive by the fact that she carried on a rapid-fire conversation with Haruka as she was doing so. She must have had lots of practice, Haruka thought to herself, and grinned. 

"Did I say something funny?" asked Usagi, puzzled. 

"No, Odango-chan...I was just noticing your ring," said Haruka quickly. 

The irrepressible Usagi actually became quiet and still for a moment. "Mamo-chan gave it to me," she said softly. Every line of her seemed to radiate a quiet joy. "It's a moonstone surrounded by diamonds," she said as she held it out for inspection. "He told me once that he used to spend money easily, before he met me. But when he realized that we were supposed to be together, he began to save every penny, so that he could support me someday." Every word she spoke resonated with love and tenderness. "He designed this himself...he said that there's no other like it in the world, as far as he knows." 

Haruka's voice was unusually gentle as it broke into her reverie, "Congratulations, Usagi-chan." 

Usagi blushed a little, and smiled. "Thank you, Haruka-san," she said quietly. 

* * *

"Usako," whispered Mamoru as he stared at the picture of his beloved. Several rows away, a lovely young woman stared wistfully out the window. Both of them jerked upright as a sudden flash of light enveloped the plane. Almost instantly Tuxedo Mask was standing on the wing of the plane, confronting the new menace which threatened his planet. A moment later the young woman joined him, just in time to see him fall and to cry out in horror and watch as a glowing crystal was extracted from him. She, too, turned to confront the enemy, but also quickly found herself overwhelmed. 

* * *

Somewhere, a silver-haired young man broke his guitar string. As the echoes of the sour note subsided, he said quietly, "The light of two more stars has gone out." 

* * *

Usagi sat quietly, carefully crafting her letter. 

"What's this? A letter to your one true love?" teased Haruka, looking over Usagi's shoulder. 

Usagi jumped in surprise and quickly covered up the letter. "Ha-Haruka-san!" 

Haruka grinned at her and tugged one of her pony-tails. "How are you, Odango-Atama?" she said. 

Usagi giggled and folded the letter carefully. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." 

"And how does Mamoru like America?" 

Usagi became still and thoughtful. A shadow passed over her face. "Um...well..." 

Haruka frowned. Usagi deflected the question with one of her own: "How is Michiru? I haven't seen her in awhile." 

Now it was Haruka's turn to stammer. "Well, she left a few weeks ago to do an international concert tour. Sh-she'll be home in about two months or so." 

Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes. "You must miss her a lot," she said gently. 

Haruka looked away. "Yes," she whispered. 

* * *

It had been a good race, Haruka thought as she sped down the highway. Speeding around a sharp curve, she caught sight of something and almost lost control of the car. That familiar golden-haired girl was standing next to a bus stop, looking disconsolate. With a screech of tires, Haruka pulled the car around. 

"Hey pretty girl!" she called. 

Usagi looked up and immediately brightened. "Haruka-san!" She ran to the window of the car. "Haruka-san...may I...could I...I need a favor...?" 

"What is it?" 

"Um...could you give me a ride?" 

Haruka pretended to consider for a moment while Usagi pressed her hands together and looked at her pleadingly. "Well...all right," she said finally, "But you owe me!" 

Usagi squealed and jumped into the car. "Oh thank you! Seiya gave us tickets to go see the Three Lights and I was so excited but I took the wrong bus--" 

Haruka laughed at her exuberance. "All right, Odango-chan. Now, where is the concert?" Usagi handed her the precious ticket. Haruka's eyebrows shot up as she noticed that it was an "Invitation Only" ticket and included permission to meet with the performers after the concert. "Where did you say you got this ticket?" 

"Oh, Seiya gave it to me. He's one of the Three Lights. He's kinda weird, but in a nice way. He saw I was upset one day, and when I told him it was because we couldn't get tickets to see the concert, he pulled some out and handed them to me, just like that!" 

"Is that so," said Haruka thoughtfully. "I think I'd like to meet this Seiya." 

"Haruka!" 

"What?" 

"You're a secret fan of the Three Lights too?!" 

"NO! I'd never even heard of them until you told me about them tonight!" Haruka flushed and scowled at her giggling companion. "Hey, are you forgetting that I'm doing you a favor, here?" 

"I'm sorry, you're right," said Usagi contritely. Haruka glanced at her skeptically. Usagi's eyes twinkled. "Ok, maybe I'm not sorry," she giggled. "Maybe we can somehow get you in to see them play! They're really very cool..." she trailed off and stared out the window. 

Haruka looked over at her passenger uneasily and reached over to tug a pony-tail. "Hey...what is it, Odango-chan?" 

Usagi looked startled for a moment, and then shook herself out of her reverie. "I'm fine! I was just thinking..." she stopped and sighed wistfully. 

"Thinking about the Three Lights? About Seiya, maybe?" Haruka was teasing her, but somehow the question came out more serious than she had intended. Usagi didn't seem to notice. 

"Hmmm...? No, actually, I...It's nothing!" 

Haruka would have pursued it, but they had arrived at the concert hall. "We're here!" Usagi practically leapt out of the car and ran to the gate. 

"Am I too late?!" she gasped. 

The guard at the gate looked surprised. "They're on the last two songs, Miss. I'm sorry, but you missed the rest of the show." Usagi immediately began to wail (much to the guard's consternation) until Haruka came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey, at least you didn't miss the whole thing! Go in there and find your friends, now, baka!" Haruka pushed her towards the gate. The relieved guard opened it up for her as she flashed her ticket, and then he looked towards Haruka. 

"Go ahead," he said, holding open the gate. 

"I don't--" 

"Ah, go on. The concert's nearly over anyway." Usagi promptly glomped on to her arm and dragged her in to the arena amongst thousands of screaming fans. 

"Uh...Thanks!" Haruka called back over her shoulder. 

A few minutes later, she was beginning to question whether the guard had really deserved her thanks. She was surrounded by teenage girls (which in and of itself might not have been such a bad thing...but they were all such YOUNG teenage girls) and they were all screaming at the bishounen young men playing on stage. They were playing some sappy ballad...Haruka grimaced as they sang out the cliched and somewhat silly lyrics. Give her the classics any day. 

Finally, they were playing the last song. Usagi had somehow found her way to her friends, dragging Haruka with her. Haruka looked fondly at them, their faces flushed and eyes sparkling with excitement. Leaning over, she shouted into Usagi's ear, "Are you having fun, Odango?" 

Usagi turned her shining face towards her and Haruka caught her breath for a moment. "Aren't they great?!" she shouted. 

"Beautiful," Haruka whispered, not referring to the music. Suddenly, Usagi impulsively threw her arms around the taller girl. Haruka gasped. 

"Thanks so much for giving me a ride!" 

"It...it was nothing..." stammered Haruka, flushing. But Usagi had already turned back towards the stage. Haruka turned to watch the musicians as well. 

Their technique was actually very good, she acknowledged grudgingly. The lead singer's voice was so...expressive. For the first time, Haruka actually *listened* to the music. She was shocked to feel...something...a wave, or a message of some kind...swelling within the music. It was...it was...she almost had it, when the song ended. 

"Haruka! Haruka!" 

She shook herself. "What is it?" 

"It's over, Haruka. Boy, I didn't think you'd be so interested in them!" 

Haruka glared at the girl. "I'm NOT! I just felt something..." she trailed off. How does one describe the indescribable? She shrugged. 

Usagi giggled. "Well...let's go meet them now." 

"Huh?" 

"You *did* say that you wanted to meet Seiya, right?" said Usagi innocently. 

"Oh...that's right. I'd forgotten that you had those passes." Haruka sighed and resigned herself. 

A few minutes later, a group of five eager girls and one markedly uneager one stood before the musician's lounge. "Oh Seiya," caroled Usagi, pounding on the door. It was opened by a young man with a long, black ponytail... 

Haruka stopped, startled. Surely, she had met this man somewhere...? He looked at her curiously, as if he, too, was trying to place her. A moment later he snapped his fingers. "The airport!" he said. 

Haruka relaxed just a trifle. "That's right, I was sure I had seen you somewhere before," she drawled. 

The young man raised an eyebrow. "I'm Kou Seiya," he said formally, extending his hand. Haruka grasped the hand in her own, making the action a challenge with her strong grip. 

"Tennou Haruka," she replied evenly. For just a moment, she noted a shocked look in the young man's eyes, quickly shuttered away. They stood for a second, weighing each other, until Usagi broke the tension. "Come on, let's go see Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun," she said, pushing the door open a little wider. Haruka slipped inside and surreptitiously glanced down at her hand. She would be damned if she would show it, but Seiya had startled her. There was something very...odd...about that young man. She looked up to see the other Starlights and a gaggle of girls surrounding them at the other end of the room. She was about to head towards them when she heard something just outside the door and stopped. 

Usagi looked confused. "Do you know her?" she asked Seiya curiously. 

Seiya turned to her with a startled expression. "*Her*? I thought..." 

Usagi shook her head. "Haruka is a woman," she said, laughing at the confusion and consternation in Seiya's face. 

"Odango...Usagi-chan..." Seiya was staring at her. 

Usagi looked back at him curiously. "What is it?" 

"What is she to you?" 

Usagi looked at him with a sweet, serious expression. "She is important," she said simply. "She is important to me." 

Haruka stood very still for a moment, then made her way blindly across the room, barely hearing Seiya's soft "Oh!" in reply. 

* * *

Usagi had slipped out for a moment of fresh air when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and said curiously, "Seiya?" 

"I'll walk with you," he said. "It's late, you never know who might be out there." As if to punctuate his words, there was a loud cry from outside of the building. Seiya turned to Usagi. "Stay here!" he said. "I'll find out what's going on." Usagi looked worried. "Don't worry," he said softly, "I'll protect you!" And then he was gone. 

* * *

Sailor Uranus watched as Sailor Moon, with the help of three unfamiliar women, defeated the phage and returned it to human form. She didn't like the looks of those women. She grimaced, the closer she approached them, the more strongly the sense of "Alien" rang within her. When she saw Sailor Moon about to grasp the hand of one of the three, Uranus reacted on pure instinct. She attacked. And then... 

"Go away," she said to them, "Next time I won't miss." 

"Sailor Uranus, what are you doing?" cried Sailor Moon. 

"They're from outside of our Solar System. We can't trust them, Sailor Moon," said Uranus coldly. 

Sailor Moon looked at her desperately, and began to argue. She was cut off by one of the Starlights. "That's all right," said one. 

"We know when we're not wanted," said another. 

"It seems we can't be friends after all," said the last sadly. With a flash, they disappeared. 

Uranus winced at the expression on the other girl's face. It wasn't accusing or angry, just confused and very sad. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. Please try to understand...it's my job to protect you." 

"But...but we're all Sailor Senshi, aren't we?" she asked simply. And then, "Oh! Seiya! He will be worried!" Her clothes melted and shifted as she became Usagi again. "I'll be at the car in a moment. See you there!" And she was gone. 

* * *

Usagi was tired of waiting. She got up off the bench and looked around the park. "I can't believe he's late! After all, HE set the time..." she stopped and frowned as she caught sight of a familiar figure between the trees. Someone was sitting, leaning against a tree. She was too far away to tell, but there was something...something sad about the figure's posture. 

At that moment, Seiya came up to her. "Hey, Odango! Were you waiting long?" She turned and glared at him. 

"Yes! I've been waiting a long time!" 

He smiled teasingly at her. "Well, I'll make the day worth the wait." He had expected her to blush at that statement. Instead, she turned and gazed out through the trees. Then she turned to him with calm, solemn eyes. 

"Seiya, I'd really like to spend the day with you...but can we do it another day?" Seiya frowned. "Please?" 

"Did something happen?" he asked, concerned. 

"Sort of. There's someone...someone who needs me more than you do, right now. I'm sorry. I promise, we'll do it another day." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned away, missing the startled, tender look in his eyes entirely. "Why don't you call Rei-chan? She'd love to spend the day with you!" she tossed over her shoulder. She never looked back, never saw the way the man held his hand to his cheek where she had kissed it or the bewildered look in his eyes. 

Instead, she saw only the young woman sitting with her back against a tree. She didn't even notice Usagi's approach; she seemed wrapped in despair. Usagi crept up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, clearly startling her. "What's wrong, Haruka?" Usagi asked softly. 

Haruka looked at her, her eyes miserable. "It's...I...I don't want to talk about it." 

"I see." Usagi sat in silence for a few moments, turning something over in her mind. Finally, she said, "Haruka?" 

"What?" 

"Haruka...I haven't heard from Mamoru since he left for America." Haruka stared at her, startled. "I've written to him every day, and I even tried calling the University once...but my English isn't very good," she smiled sheepishly for a moment, but the expression quickly faded. "I don't...I don't know what to do..." she trailed off miserably. 

Haruka just stared at her for a moment. Then, slowly, she said, "I haven't heard from Michiru, either." Usagi's eyes widened. "I saw her off the day I met you in the airport. We've been apart without communication before...sometimes it's difficult with my racing schedule and her performances...but never for so long. Yesterday, I called her agent." She stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath. "He was angry at first...he asked me why she hadn't shown up to any of the scheduled events..." Haruka couldn't continue. 

Usagi stared at her with wide, tearful blue eyes. "What could have happened to them, Haruka?" she whispered. 

"I don't know," the other woman choked out, "But...I'm scared," she confessed. 

With that admission, something seemed to snap between them. The two women clung to each other and wept. 

* * *

Later, Haruka offered Usagi a ride home. "I'd like that," said Usagi with a watery smile, "But I have to get cleaned up first. My mom would have a lot of questions if I came home looking like this." She waved a hand to indicate her tear-stained face and disheveled appearance. Haruka smiled at her. 

"All right, come with me, then." She led her towards her car. Usagi hung back a little. 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked trepidatiously. 

"To somewhere that you can get cleaned up." 

"Oh, ok then." She hopped in the car. Haruka shook her head and smiled. 

* * *

Usagi had decided she wanted a shower and asked Haruka if she would mind. Haruka had shrugged. "My house is your house, Odango-chan." Now Haruka sat on the windowsill listening to the water run and staring unseeingly at the city laid out below her. After awhile, the water shut off. Usagi wandered into the living room, her wet hair spreading in a dark golden curtain behind her. She was wrapped in one of Haruka's white robes, and it dwarfed her slim figure. Sighing, she sat down on the couch. 

"You know," she said conversationally, "Usually I feel better after a good cry. By the time I've stopped crying, either whatever went wrong has gone away, or I've accepted it. But this..." She stopped. Haruka looked over at her, and climbed down off the windowsill. 

"I know," said Haruka hoarsely. "I just feel so...helpless." Her hands clenched in frustration. 

Usagi turned to her and looked at her with clear blue eyes. "I'm scared, Haruka." 

Haruka couldn't stand the desperation, the despair in her eyes. Without thought, she was across the room and gathering the slim girl into her arms. 

"It's all right," she whispered, rocking the other girl gently and stroking her hair. "Everything will be all right." Usagi trembled against her, and clung to her. 

"I'm not strong, Haruka. I didn't want to let this get to me, but..." She buried her face in the other girl's shirt. 

Haruka stroked her hair and then placed a finger under Usagi's chin, forcing her head up. Looking into her eyes, she said forcefully, "You ARE strong. You are the Princess!" She looked away and said with awe, "You are...the Messiah..." She turned back and looked into Usagi's eyes. "We will find him and bring him back! *I* will find him!--" Usagi put a finger to Haruka's lips, stopping her. 

Without thinking, Haruka kissed her finger. Usagi gasped and stared at Haruka with a sudden awareness in her eyes. 

Haruka caught her breath, suddenly realizing the intimacy of their positions. Usagi was practically in her lap, with Haruka's arms wrapped around her protectively. Her face was close...very close...Haruka made as if to draw back, but suddenly Usagi closed the distance between them. 

Her lips were very soft...very warm. 

Usagi was hesitant at first, and Haruka held back, not wanting to force anything on her or frighten her. Gradually, she became more aggressive. Suddenly Usagi opened her mouth a little, and their tongues barely touched. A sensation like an electric shock raced through Haruka. 

Haruka wasn't sure how long she lost herself in the sensation, kissing, touching, exploring... 

Then, with an abrupt movement, she pushed away from Usagi. Without quite realizing how she had gotten there, she was standing on the other side of the room, still feeling that kiss echoing through her body. 

Usagi stood up as well, though not quite as abruptly. 

Haruka watched as Usagi moved across the room to the window on the opposite wall. Staring out into the street far below, she said quietly, "I read something in a book, once, that reminds me of this." 

Haruka bit her tongue to keep from saying, "YOU read a book?" Usagi seemed to know what she was thinking anyway, though, because she turned and looked into her eyes with a surprisingly sardonic look. "DON'T say it," she said. She turned back to her blind contemplation of the window. "It was one of Ami's book's. It said that when people are faced with exceptionally stressful situations, like, a...a death, for example, sometimes they react in odd ways. One of the reactions is a desire to...make love..." 

Haruka fought with herself. It was not in her to deny her Princess anything she asked of her...especially when it was something that Haruka wanted so desperately to give. But, she would not...she would NOT take advantage of her. Usagi was in a vulnerable emotional state and...Yes, dammit, so was she! 

Haruka turned away for a moment, searching for the right words to explain, but a small, sorrowful sound quickly drew her eyes back to Usagi's stricken face. 

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san! I didn't know what I was saying! I didn't mean...I..." There were tears in her eyes, and she dashed them away hopelessly. "No...no, I don't want to cry any more...I'm sorry, Haruka-san." 

Again, Haruka crossed the room and put her arms around Usagi's slim form. It was impossible not to try to comfort her, to support her. Somehow, Haruka found herself trying to kiss away the tears, urgently abjuring her not to cry any more, it would be all right... 

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san," Usagi whispered over and over, and finally Haruka stopped her with another kiss, one that was meant to be a quick, gentle affair but which was not...could not be...as they clung to each other in their need. 

Finally, Usagi broke away, fire in her eyes. "Please..." she whispered, her body tense with passion, with need. With a single movement, Haruka scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

Usagi lay back against the pillows, her hair spread in a golden sheet beneath her. Haruka continued to kiss her, to touch her face, her arms, her hair. Slowly, carefully, she untied the robe and removed it to reveal the secrets it hid. For a long, shuddering moment, she stared at the beautiful, naked body of her Princess...her Goddess. Usagi stared back, her eyes dark with passion and her cheeks stained with shyness. The combination was too much for Haruka, and she knelt to serve her Goddess. 

Haruka cupped Usagi's perfect breasts in her hands, running her thumbs over her pink nipples. Usagi sighed softly, arching her back and closing her eyes. Haruka kissed her everywhere, her neck, her lips, her ears, even her eyelids, all the while stroking the puckered nipples. Gradually, she kissed her way down to Usagi's breasts. Usagi moaned softly in anticipation, and Haruka smiled teasingly. She stopped stroking Usagi's nipples, eliciting a cry of protest. It changed to a cry of pleasure as she took one into her mouth and began sucking on it. She reached over and pinched the other nipple, and Usagi cried out at the sensation. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she worked her way down. She stroked Usagi's legs, nearer and nearer to the golden center, but not near enough. Usagi's legs opened involuntarily. She opened like a flower under the heat of the sensations coursing through her. Still, Haruka teased, kissing, touching, stroking everywhere except where she needed it the most. Usagi began to writhe, a low keening wail escaping her lips. She reached down to relieve herself, but her wrists were grasped in two strong hands and firmly held at her sides. Finally, when she was sure that she was going to die from need, Haruka kissed her center. 

Usagi screamed, shuddering as the waves passed over her, through her. Her body tightened, her back arched wildly, and she gasped for air. Wave after wave came, until she felt as though she was exploding. Finally, she fell limp, gasping. 

Haruka smiled. Taking the wrists she still held captive, she held Usagi's hands above her head and levered herself on top of her. Usagi gasped at the sudden weight on her still-sensitive center, but Haruka held her fast. Again, almost involuntarily, Usagi wrapped her legs around the other girl, pressing herself against her. Haruka's eyes widened, and a shudder passed through her. Usagi grinned at the reaction, and began to move against the taller girl, grinding herself against her. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment, and then pushed herself up, saying. "No. I'm not done with you yet." 

Haruka slid down between Usagi's legs, touching her stomach, her thighs with feather-light kisses. Usagi moaned softly as Haruka trailed her lips over sensitized skin. This time, with less teasing and more touching, Haruka found her center much more quickly. She stoked the flames she had kindled before higher and higher, mercilessly licking, sucking, exploring. She reached up to pinch Usagi's pink nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger as she continued to explore her with her tongue. She was rewarded with a gasp and Usagi thrust against her mouth, crying for release. Finally, she drew one of her hands down Usagi's soft skin and parted the nether-lips with her fingers. Usagi was slick and warm, and she cried out as Haruka thrust her fingers inside. Haruka moved them steadily, faster, faster, still licking her center with a gentle, persistent tongue...Usagi screamed as the waves began again, rising, ready to swallow her whole. It was so much deeper, so much harder this time, and Usagi felt her entire body tensing and releasing around the invading fingers. Haruka sucked on her clitoris, and Usagi's vision exploded in a thousand colours, like a stained glass window breaking. She was utterly consumed by the sensation, her body rocking back and forth mindlessly as hoarse, wordless cries issued from her lips. 

Finally, the waves subsided again. Haruka gently wrapped her arms around Usagi, pulling her in close. Usagi looked dazed. She snuggled into the other girl's arms, pressing against her. "Haruka..." she said weakly. 

"Shh...it's all right Usagi." 

"I should...but I'm so tired now..." 

"It's all right, Usagi. I knew what I was doing. I just want you to sleep right now." 

Usagi turned and looked into her eyes. "For now...but Haruka...this isn't over yet." She let her heavy eyes close and sighed contentedly as Haruka cradled her gently. "I feel...so...safe...with...you..." she trailed off. 

Haruka looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms and stroked her hair. "I'm afraid you're right, Usagi," she whispered, "It's not over. It's just beginning." 


End file.
